Les liens du sang
by Tit Ange 57
Summary: Cella fait 2 ans que Sasuke et Naruto sont ensemble. Sasuke fait de drôles de rves ou il se voit avec une fille. En même temps, il apprend que l'Akatsuki est de retour. Résumé pourie. Sasunaru, Lemon, crossover
1. Drôles de rêves

**Auteur: Moi lol**

**Titre: La guerre ancestrale.**

**Base: Naruto, FMA, SDA, HP, MM et G.**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Lemon, Humour Action, Aventure.**

**Couple: Sasu/Naru, Roy , Eishui et d'autre encore.**

**Résumé: Sasuke fait d'horribles cauchemar la nuit. Se voyant lui et son frère entrain de jouer avec une petite fille de son ages. Il décide alors de partir à ça recherche. Que se passe-t-il lorsque, dans sa recherche, il se retrouve mêlé dans une salle affaire ? Chuis nul pour les résumé.**

**P.S: Cette fic est un yaoi, donc homophobes (du style Neji dans les déchets de la société) cassez vous !**

**Chapitre 1: Drôles de rêves.**

_Sasuke, à l'age de 5 ans, courait joyeusement. Il sautait sur une petite fille de son age. Itachi arrivait et les prenait tous les deux dans ses bras._

_« Dîtes, une bonne glaces, ça vous va ?_

_-Oui, Cousin ! répondit joyeusement la fille._

_-Pour moi, une glace au chocolat !_

_-D'accord, et pour toi, Amy ?_

_-Un glace à la noix de coco !_

_-Ok, dit gentiment Itachi, je vais vous chercher ça ! »_

_L'Uchiwa prit la direction du stand de glace, laissant les deux petits ensembles._

_« Dis moi, Sasuke ?_

_-Oui Mymy-chan ?_

_-On restera ensemble pour toujours ?_

_-Oui, pour toujours… »_

_Le noir, des hurlements de terreur, un peuple qui fuit, du sang. Sasuke était à la recherche d'Amy, il ne l'a trouvait nulle part._

_« Sasuke !_

_-Tata Aria, ou est Amy ?_

_-Je…Elle…Ils l'ont trouvé…_

_-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »_

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, faisant tomber du lit Naruto. Il était en sueur. Il se tourna vers Naruto en sentant la main de celui-ci sur son épaule.

« Ca va ? Tu ne t'ais pas fait mal en tombant ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Sasuke.

-Non, j'ai rien…C'est la troisième fois que tu fais des cauchemars…

-Je sais… »

Sasuke serra Naruto contre lui. Cella faisait depuis la mort d'Orochimaru qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le blond se leva difficilement, enfilant une robe de chambre pour cacher sa nudité.

« Tu vas quelque part, bébé ?

-Faire le petit dèj et m'occuper de Caramel… »

L'Uchiwa se leva, prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ses mains se posèrent, par habitude, sur les fesses de son ange blond.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveiller de cette façon, mon Cœur.

-J'ai l'habitude à force, répondit le blond, mais ce n'est pas grave…

-Quand tu auras fini, rejoins moi dans le salon. Je vais prendre une douche et après tu auras le droit à un traitement don j'ai le secret. »

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles qu'ils se séparèrent, non sans s'être embrasser préalablement. L'Uchiwa prit la direction de la salle de bain alors que l'Uzumaki prenait celle de la cuisine.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sasuke arriva dans la cuisine, ou Naruto l'attendais avec un bon petit déjeuné, céréales, croisant, pain au lait, chocolat chaud, café…Il s'assit juste en face de son amour en souriant. Il prit un pain au lait, le savourant.

« Tu cuisines toujours aussi bien, mon Cœur…

-Merci…

-Hum…Dis moi, bébé…

-Oui ? demanda le blond.

-C'est du ramen dans ton bol ?

-Oui ! »

Le brun se leva, pris le bol et vida le contenue dans l'évier. Le démon renard se mit à pleurer en criant. Le sharingan, lui, riait de la bouderie de son amant. Il prit une pomme et la mit dans la bouche de son ange, l'obligeant à croquer dedans. Le blond pris joie à manger la pomme, étant son fruit préféré.

« Dis moi Fafuque ?

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

-Maichveu ! gémit le blond.

-Tu sais que t'ais chiant ?

-Voui ! cria le blond »

Sasuke soupira et alla dans le salon, suivit d'un blond bien trop collant à son goût. Arrivé dans le salon, Sasuke hurla à pleins poumons voyant le carnage: Les rideaux était déchiré, la moquette pleine d'urine, des crottes traînantes dans tout les coins, les canapés en cuir déchirer. Il se tourna vers Naruto et dit:

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Pitié tue pas Caramel ! supplia Naruto

-QUOI ? C'est le chat qui a fait ça !

-Oui…Euh…non en faite c'est moi !

-Quest que tu as fais encore ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment moi, c'est Kyubi !

-Tu as besoin de faire ses griffes ?

-Oui bonne idée, merci Sasuke ! C'est Kyubi qui a fait c'est griffes ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment faisait-il pour supporter un crétin pareil ? Il sortit, accompagné de Naruto, et se retrouva face à son frère, Itachi. Cella faisait pratiquement un an qu'ils avaient fait la paix. Ils avaient décidé, non, on les avait obligé à s'expliquer. Leurs querelles ne devaient plus continuer. Naruto lui fit un grooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos sourire en disant:

« Ohayo Ita-samaàlacrèmequej'aimequej'adorequej'affectionne ! »

La seule réponse qu'il eu était une claque de la part de Sasuke et un pain de la part d'Itachi. Ils descendirent ensemble. Sasuke en profita pour parler de son rêve étrange à son frère.

« Amy, tu dis ? Je crois qu'elle est morte il y a 10 ans, à peu près…

-Dix ans ?Pourtant je ne me souviens plus d'elle !

-Tu t'es peut-être cogné à la tête ! dit l'Akatsuki d'une voix ironique.

-Oh ça va, hein ! »

Naruto s'accrocha au t-shirt du jeune Uchiwa, semblant perdue. Sasuke le regarda, confus et demanda:

« Un problème mon ange ?

-J'ai plus de ramen ! »

Les deux Uchiwa regardèrent Naruto comme si il venait d'une autre planète. Ils décidèrent de laisser l'Uzumaki en plan pour se diriger vers le bureau de Tsunade. Ils entrèrent sans frapper. Tsunade les attendait.

« J'ai une mission de rang A pour vous deux.

-Naruto ne viendra pas ?

-Non.

-Ouf, soupira Sasuke soulager.

-Vous devrez retrouver une jeune fille.

-Vous avez une photo d'elle ? demanda Itachi.

-Oui la voici… »

L'Hokage montra la photo. Sasuke ce figea, c'était la fille de son rêve, sauf en plus âgé. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bleu nuit don deux mèches plus clair encadrant son visage, de grand yeux vert noisettes. Elle portait un corsait noir, une mini jupe ouverte sur le côté, un porte kunai à la jambe droite et le bandeaux frontal à motif de feuille sur le bras gauche. Itachi regardait lui aussi la photo bizarrement et demanda :

« Combien de temps qu'elle a disparu ?

-3 mois…C'est son petit ami qui nous a prévenue…

-C'est peut-être une fugue…

-Naruto adore les figues…

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir…, proposa Itachi, Il a sûrement besoin de toi…

-Ta raison ! Maître Hokage... »

Il s'inclina respectueusement et partit à la recherche de son amant. Il tomba sur une Sakura en furie. Il ni prêta aucune attention et sortit de l'académie (j'ai mit ça parce que je me souvient plus de l'endroit ou y'a le bureau d'Hokage).

Naruto était assis sur sa balançoire, face à l'académie. Il se balança lentement, comme dans le temps où il se sentait seul, délaissé. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, le faisant sursauter. Il se calma en sentant des lèvres familières se poser sur sa joue.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Sasuke inquiet, Tu te sens pas bien psychologiquement ?

-Tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire…J'ai vu Sakura…Elle m'a protégé de Ino…

-Ino ? Elle t'a fait quoi, la truie ? demanda le brun, visiblement en rogne.

-Les insulte habituelle: Monstre, saleté, t'aurais du crever, etc.…Tout se qu'il y a de plus joyeux ! »

Le brun tendit une main vers le blond. Celui-ci la prit et se jeta au coup de son amour, sanglotant. Sasuke, lui, se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Sa arrivait souvent à Naruto de pleurer à cause des insultes interminable d'Ino. Cette fois c'était décidé, il allait parler avec cette pouf ! Elle osait faire pleurer son ange blond. Elle allait devoir payer ! Il embrassa Naruto avec tendresse et amour, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait, puis le laissa seul, allant chez Ino.

En chemin, il l'a croisa. Il l'entraîna dans une ruelle et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu te décide enfin à avouer ton amour pour moi ?

-LA FERME, hurla Sasuke, JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU INSULTE NARUTO, C'EST CLAIRE !

-Tu es venu pour ce monstre ? demanda Ino.

-LA FERME ! Je ne veux plus que tu lui adresses la parole ! Et j'exige que tu t'excuses !

-Euh…Je…D'accord…Il est où ?

-Je crois qu'il est à ça balançoire… »

C'est ensemble qu'ils partirent en direction de l'académie. Naruto avait l'air plus abattue qu'avant, se qui brisa le cœur du brun. Un truc lui sauta à l'œil ! Son ange blond avait un hématome à la joue droite ! Il coura vers lui et cria:

« QUI T'AS FAIT CA ! »

En entendant l'enguelade, le renard tomba en arrière mais se fit attraper de justesse par un Sasuke au visage inquiet. Le brun lui caressa le visage en lui souriant avec amour. La blonde regardait la scène avec remord. C'était elle qui avait frappé le blond le matin même. Elle trouvait qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble. Puis viens la phrase qui lui brisa le cœur:

« Je t'aime, Naruto…

-Je…Je peux rentrer à la maison… ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ? demanda Sasuke, incrédule, C'est notre appart, tu peux y aller quand tu veux .

-Merci… »

Et Naruto partit, laissant l'Uchiwa et Ino seuls. La blonde baissa les yeux, gêné de se retrouver seul avec l'homme de ses rêves, son fantasme. Celui-ci la regarda et demanda:

« C'est toi qui l'a frappé ?

-Oui…Je suis désolé…

-Oublie ! Mais si jamais sa se reproduit, je te scalpe ! Pigés ?

-Oui ! »

Naruto était chez Ichiraku, mangeant sen à petit son bol de nouille. Une fille s'assit à ses côtés. Elle avait de long cheveu bleu nuit donc deux mèches plus claires encadrant son visage, des yeux vert noisette, une peau pâle. Elle portait le bandeau frontal de Konoha no kuni avec une entaille dessus, une robe courte noir avec des nuages rouges entourer de blanc et des bottes du même styles. Elle partit et se fut à se moment que le blond se rappela de quelque chose: Les membres de l'Akatsuki portait se genre de tenue !

A suivre…

Moi:- Ohayo !

Sasuke:- Encore une folle !

Moi:- J't'ai pas causé ! C'est ma première fic Naruto soyez indulgent.


	2. Sauve qui Mew

Liens du sang

Auteur:- Moi lol

Tire :- Liens du sang

Base :- Naruto, Romance, Lemon, Humour, Action/Aventure.

Couple :- SasuNaru, Roy ? Eishui et d'autre encore.

Résumée :- Un mission est confier à Sasuke, retrouver une jeune fille. Le problème la dedans ? C'est simple, il vas se retrouver, malgré lui, plonger au cœur d'un complot. Vous voulez la suite ? Ben lisez !

P.S : Cette fic est un yaoi, donc homophobes ( du style Neji, dans « Les déchets de la société » cassez vous !

Chapitre 2 : Sauve qui Mew.

Naruto courait, il devait absolument trouver Itachi, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Sans le vouloir, il percuta une personnes, la faisant tomber dans le ravin. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur la jeune Akatsuki. Il allait crier quand soudain, elle lui mit la main sur la bouche et lui chuchotta ;

« Chut…S'il te plait…

Tu es qui et pourquoi es tu là ?

Je ne peux pas te dire mon nom mais juste t'expliquer le pourquoi je suis là…

Alors parle, dit Naruto.

Je suis venue pour prouver notre innoscence ! Moi et ma classe avons étaient condamné à mort pour avoir, sois disant, tuer un homme. Pourtant, nous avons rien fais ! »

Le blond eu un air septique. Il avait entendue une histoire de se style. C'était Sasuke qui lui en avait parlé, un professeur aurait été assassiné par sa classe. Naruto regarda la jeune fille. Elle n'avait p as l'air dangereuse, plutôt sympa, jolie et normale. La jeune fille se releva et dit gentillement:

« Je vais devoir y aller, mes compagons m'attendent. A une prochaine fois ! »

Elle jeta une bombe lacrymogène et disparut sous la fumée. Naruto se frotta les yeux et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur la personne de Sasuke. Il eu un sourire et alla dans les bras de son petit ami. Celui-ci sourit et caressa la dos de son ament.

« Se soir, on vas au cinéma.Ca te dit mon cœur ?

Oui…Dit moi, Sasuke…

Oui ? demanda Sasuke en prenant Naruto par la taille.

C'est quelle classe qui aurait tuer un professur ?

Les 4ème PA, pourquoi ?

Pour rien… »

Le blond sourit, prit les mains de son ament et se mit face à lui. Le brun sourit à son tour et déposa ses lèvres au coin de la bouche de son petit ami. Sakura arriva, elle les trouva entrain de se faire des calins. Elle tousauta, gagnant un regard noir de Sasuke.

« Désolé, Sasuke, attend se soir.

Hum…

Ah ah ah ria joyeusement le blond, T'es mignon quand tu fais la gueule !

Toi, t'es mignon tout cour, mon ange… »

Naruto rougit comme une tomate faisant rire Sakura et sourire Sasuke. Le brun embrassa la joue de son compagnon et fit les quatre biz à la jeune ninja. Celle lui dit gentillement bonjours et serra le porteur de kuibyi dans ses bras. Le brun rit Naruto par l'arrière et le porta comme une princesse.

« Pourquoi tu le porte ? demanda la fille aux cheveux rose.

Regarde et tu comprendras… »

Elle regarda le blond et eu un air désespéré ; Naruto s'était endormit. Sasuke le berça lentement, comme si c'était un bébé qui avait besoin d'amour et de tendresse. Mais, une minutes ! Naruto avait vraiment besoin d'amour ! Tout le monde le haïssait sous le faite qu'il porte un dangereux démon en lui. Le ténèbreux se sentit mal rien qu'à cette pensée. Il sentit une goutte sur son visage, puis une autre suivi d'un torrent de pluie. Les deux ninja réveiller se séparèrent.

Quans Sasuke ferma la porte de leur appartement, le jeune Kiubyi papillonna des yeux. Le sharigane l'installa sur le divan et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Bien dormi ?

Pas assez…gémit le blond.

Je vais faire à manger, on laisse tomber le cinéma pour se soir. Tu es trop fatigué et… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond lui sauta dessus en lui chuchotant :

« Fait moi l'amour…

Avec plaisir… »

L'Uchiwa entrainna l'Uzumaki vers leur chambre et l'allongea dessus. Il l'embrassa dans la nuque en défesant la fermeture éclaire de la veste orange puis l'envoya balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le blond réalisa une chose ; c'était leur première qu'il irait si loin dans leurs relations. Le pire était que Naruto était encore vierge et ne saurait pas si prendre !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as peur, mal ou tu ne veux pas, j'arrêterais… »

La main du jeune brun passa dérière le dos alors que ses lèvres parcourait le torse du blond. Une main badine ouvrit le pantalon du jeune Kiubyi, l'envoyant rejoindre la veste. Le boxer suivit rapidement les affaires par-terre, libérant l'érection douloureuse du blond. Le brun posa ses fines lèvres dessus et embrassa le gland violacée avant de prendre le sexe érigé en bouche. Le blond haleta de plaisir, faisant sourir le brun. Il commença de légers coup de langue avant de faire des vas-et-vients irrégulier et rapide, faisant soupirer le ninja blond de plaisir. Voyant qu'il allait atteindre l'orgasme, le brun arrêta sa douche torture.

« Tortionnaire…babulta le blond. »

Sasuke sourit et se déshabilla. Le blond glapit de peur en voyant le sexe érigé et de taille impressionnante. Le brun, voyant la peur de son ament, l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Le blond se détendit rapidement. Le brun prit un pot qui était sur la commende prit une noisette qu'il étalla sur sa verge puis sur ses doigts.

« Je vais te préparer pour que tu ne soufre pas…

D'accord… »

Sasuke fit glisser sa mains le long du dos de blond puis arriva à l'intimité inviolé de son ange. Il y enfonça un doigt, se qui fit geindre le blond de douleur. Le brun caressa la verge de son petit ami et celui-ci se détendit. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Naruto prit moins de temps à s'habituer que pour le premiers et bougeait des hanches pour en ressentir plus. Le brun retira ses doigts. Naruto, eu d'&abbord un gémissement indigné vite remplacé par un gémissement de douleur quand le brun le pénétra lentement. Celui-ci s'arrêta, sentant les muscles du blond se resserer autour de son sexe.

« Détent toi, sinon tu auras mal…

Laisse moi juste…le temps de m'habituer…babulta le blond sous la douleur. »

Le brun l'embrassa et le blond se détendit lentement. Sasuke commença un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens. Vas et viens qui se transformèrent en coup de butoir au bout de dix minutes. Naruto était au bord de la juissance. Sasuke donna encore un coup et ils jouirent de concert ; Sasuke à l'interieur du blond et Naruto entre leur deux ventres. Le brun se retirra puis s'alongea à côté de son blond qu'il prit dans ses bras. Naruto peiné à garder les yeux ouverts. Après un dernier « Je t'aime » il s'ombrèrent dans les bras de morphée.

La jeune Akatsuki était dans un vieux château miteux. Elle était habillé différemment ; Une longue robe de princesse de couleur écrue, ses long cheveux bleu nuit était attaché de façons XVIIè siècles. Elle était à genoux devant un grand tableau. Elle frodonna quelque parole et la peinture pivota, libérant un passage secret. Elle s'y engouffra, gagnant la noirceurre des bas-fond du palais. Elle arriva dans une pièce et une voix l'interpella :

« Enfin renter ! Tu en as mit du temps, Amy !

Désolé de vous avoir fais attendre ! J'avais des choses à faire.

Comme ?

Tu es trop curieux pour ton bien, Nico ! »

Un jeune homme apparut dans les ténèbres et s'assit sur une stelle. Il avait des cheveux noir légèrement bouclé, des yeux brun foncé pronfon et pénétran, il portait un pantalons en cuir du style Akatsuki, un haut sans manche du même genre. Le style de mec qui vous envoutes et vous fait craquer à la première secondes.

« Toujours la classe, hein Nico ?

Je peu te retourner le compliment, Amy, répondit simplement le garçon sur la stelle.

Où sont-les autres ?

Partit chercher à manger…

Très bien... »

Nico pris Amy par le cloback et l'envoya valcer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se mit en position de combat et demanda :

« Un entrainement, ca ta dit ?

Pourquoi pas… »

La jeune fille enleva sa robe pour se retrouver en son habituelle robe de style Akatsuki. Elle couru vers le jeune homme, sauta puis lui donna un coup de pied. Celui-ci l'évita et dit :

« Jolie travaille… »

A suivre….


End file.
